Dragon
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Dean est un chasseur de dragons, où la bête ne veut pas se montrer, et où il y a des mercenaires. - Destiel, UA.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, bien sûr.

**Prompt: **"Il avait la queue énorme (?)".

**Couple: **Relation Dean et Cas, mais c'est cette fois-ci un peu compliqué... :'D

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round de l'année. Quelque chose de différent de d'habitude et que même je crois n'avoir pratiquement jamais écrit jusqu'à présent : un UA.

Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez^^ (qui a dit que j'étais nerveuse? :'D).

* * *

**- Dragon -**

Les humains. C'était toujours les humains, le plus compliqué. C'était eux, les plus imprévisibles. Les plus cruels. Donnez donc un dragon à Dean : il les connaissait, c'était son métier de les chasser. Il pouvait facilement prédire leurs réactions. Les dragons étaient intelligents, mais leur fond restait très instinctif, comme les animaux.

Mais, les humains...

Dean s'était fait avoir bêtement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il tentait d'approcher la bête qui se terrait dans la grotte tout en haut de la falaise. Mais la bestiole se montrait prudente, et très vive; depuis le début de sa traque, il n'avait pu apercevoir d'elle qu'un scintillement d'écailles noires, liserées de bleu et de vert au soleil, avant que le dragon ne s'enfuît, venu là pour évaluer la menace avant de se cacher pour, semblait-il, ne plus ressortir. Dean s'était donc préparé à une attente longue : il avait établi son campement dans la forêt avoisinante, s'était mis à chasser pour se nourrir, et avait commencé à établir une stratégie.

On l'avait payé une forte somme pour se débarrasser de ce dragon. La seule règle de Dean était qu'il ne s'attaquait pas aux bêtes pacifiques; cependant, d'après son client, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de celle-ci. Ce dragon aurait détruit la totalité de son clan dans un accès de colère. Il serait le dernier de sa race.

Une bête pareille, Dean ne pouvait pas l'affronter de front. Il devait l'étudier d'abord, apprendre ses habitudes. Et, comme il était Dean Winchester et que par définition il ne faisait confiance à _personne_, il devait en premier lieu évaluer par lui-même si le dragon était dangereux, montagnes d'or à la clef ou pas.

Le dragon, après ce premier aperçu (si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça), avait disparu. Nada. Silence radio. Mais, Dean n'était pas stupide : il se savait observé, pouvait sentir le poids du regard de la bête sur lui, quasiment constamment. En se retournant vivement, il avait même cru apercevoir une fois un éclat bleu électrique, avant que le regard ne disparût entre les feuilles de la petite forêt que la grotte surplombait. Il avait aussitôt chassé cette image de son esprit, qui ne pouvait être due qu'à une illusion provoquée par la lumière.

Les dragons n'avaient pas les yeux bleus; ils avaient tous les yeux dorés, brûlants, _perçants_. Pas exactement animaux, trop intelligents pour cela, mais pas humains non plus. Anciens.

Le frère de Dean, Sam, qui se plaisait parfois à se montrer sentimental, aurait dit, "sages".

Mais bon; les dragons n'avaient pas de plumes non plus, et ce dragon-ci en avait clairement, vu ce que Dean venait de trouver durant sa ronde de surveillance.

La plume était également noire; au soleil, elle brillait comme du velours, douce au toucher, grande comme le bras du chasseur. De petites écailles étaient restées accrochées à son extrémité, preuves de son origine, bleues et vertes et roses, encore tendres, leur motif en cire d'abeille nacré à la lumière.

C'était cette plume que Dean étudiait avec attention quand il avait été pris en embuscade par les mercenaires.

Les _humains_...

Le chef des bandits ricana :

- Erreur de débutant, Dean Winchester.

Dean lui offrit son meilleur sourire charmeur, ses yeux verts rétrécis sur un éclat acier :

- On se connaît?

Les mercenaires étaient six. Ils ne semblaient pas très futés, mais les haches et les épées qu'ils portaient avec eux luisaient, meurtrières.

Dean réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'ils avaient été deux, ou même un de moins, il s'en serait sorti sans problème mais six, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il fixa de nouveau celui qui semblait être leur chef, un bandeau noir tentant vainement de camoufler la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'oeil droit et déformait sa joue.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

- C'est toi, le chef? Qu'est-ce que t'es laid.

Tous les bandits se tendirent soudain, le chef en question serrant les dents. Dean pouvait entendre la voix de Sam dans sa tête le traiter de tous les noms pour provoquer ainsi son adversaire alors qu'il était clairement en situation de désavantage, mais il haussa les épaules mentalement. S'il devait y rester, autant partir avec panache.

Balafré fit un pas vers lui, tremblant avec une furie difficilement contenue, craquant les joitures de ses doigts sur le manche de sa hache gigantesque.

- Oui... On m'avait parlé de ton arrogance.

Dean sourit de nouveau :

- La flatterie te mènera à rien, laisse tomber. T'es pas vraiment mon genre, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

L'homme devint rouge de colère. Le processus avait quelque chose de fascinant.

- Fais attention à c'que tu dis. On nous a bien spécifié de te ramener "mort ou vif". On touchera l'argent sur ta tête quand même.

- ...Rooh. Tu connais le mot "spécifier", toi?

Balafré se figea, une bombe s'amorçant.

- Tuez-le.

Dean plongea aussitôt, feintant deux mercenaires qui trébuchèrent et se percutèrent l'un l'autre. Un tour sur lui-même pour éviter un coup de hache et il avait sorti son revolver, la pièce de métal une extension de sa main. Il tira dans la jambe du troisième mercenaire. Le quatrième bloqua son bras droit par-derrière mais il lui donna un coup de coude, attrapant son poignard de la main gauche et le menaçant avec. Il pointa son révolver sur le cinquième mercenaire qui s'apprêtait à le transpercer de son épée.

Cinq.

Depuis les branches de l'arbre au-dessus de lui, Chef Balafré se jeta sur lui, le renversant, l'immobilisant au sol. Chaque mercenaire encore debout vint aussitôt le désarmer, écrasant chacune de ses mains de ses pieds. Les os craquèrent et Dean grogna de douleur.

Le chef se pencha vers son oreille, son haleine putride le faisant tousser :

- Alors? Plus rien à dire?

Dean, le nez enfoui dans la terre, s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand il arriva.

L'air sembla se figer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre image : l'air soudain se fit lourd, les oiseaux silencieux. Un cerf poussa un cri de détresse, et puis tout cessa, comme si la terre retenait son souffle. Comme si le temps lui-même se suspendit, juste un instant, le temps d'inspirer et pour l'oxygène de se bloquer dans la gorge, angoisse palpable dans le mouvement même le plus infime.

Et puis, un homme apparut. Personne ne l'avait entendu s'approcher : c'était comme s'il était soudain là, muet comme la mort, chacun de ses mouvements étrangement gracieux. Il portait un manteau beige trop grand pour sa taille, qui semblait venir de la ville, mais il se déplaçait avec une aisance qui avait tant sa place dans la nature sauvage environnante que Dean en eut des frissons, comme si soudain il se retrouvait face au plus redoutable des prédateurs de cette forêt. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille semblaient avoir été électrifiés par la foudre, et son regard...

Son regard était bleu, acier, bleu comme le lac le plus glacial, bleu comme l'immensité du ciel, et quand l'homme posa ce regard sur Dean, toujours immobilisé sur le sol, le chasseur en grelotta comme face au tonnerre.

L'homme fixa le chef des mercenaires. Sa voix rauque, grondante, semblait venir du tréfonds de la terre :

- Vous êtes sur mes terres, et je ne vous y ai pas invités. Je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux.

Il y eut une seconde encore, d'incrédulité, le temps pour les mercenaires de relâcher leur souffle. Vu de près, l'homme ne semblait pas si impressionnant : il n'était guère plus grand que Dean, et si l'on ne prenait garde qu'à son apparence extérieure, son allure échevelée dans ce manteau trop grand lui donnait un air presque inoffensif.

Mais, il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui précipitait l'adrénaline sous la peau de Dean, avertissement réveillant chacun de ses sens.

Le chef des mercenaires se redressa, immobilisant toujours Dean en l'enfonçant de tout son poids sur le sol, son pied contre son dos. Ses acolytes, par contre, relâchèrent les mains du chasseur, distraits.

Dean camoufla un sourire dans la poussière, déplaçant discrètement sa main droite en lambeaux vers son revolver qui avait roulé non loin.

La voix de Balafré retentit, assurée. Totalement stupide :

- Ces terres n'appartiennent à personne.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent, et Dean fut content que son regard-laser ne fût plus pointé sur lui; il avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier, quelque chose qui démangeait sa peau. Dean avait l'impression désagréable qu'il aurait dû lui rappeler quelque chose.

- Ce sont _mes_ terres.

Le chef des mercenaires ne semblait pas avoir la réaction escomptée. L'homme paraissait perdu, perplexe. Il fronçait les sourcils et penchait la tête sur le côté dans sa confusion, et cela aurait pu être presque adorable si les poils des bras de Dean n'avaient plus été dressés avec alarme.

Balafré ricana :

- Interrompus par un bouffon, maintenant.

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent un peu plus, et quelque chose craqua dans l'air.

Dean intervint :

- Ecoute, Chef Laideron. Je crois que tu commets une grosse erreur en sous-estimant ce type.

Les yeux bleus se déportèrent de nouveau sur lui, juste un instant, une seconde de surprise.

Balafré flanqua un coup sur la tête de Dean avec le manche de sa hache, fort.

Le chasseur siffla de douleur.

- Toiii, je vais te régler ton-

- Il _SUFFIT _!

Le ciel sembla brusquement _s'ouvrir en deux_, des nuages noirs s'amoncelant et grondant de fureur, les animaux des lieux s'enfuyant dans la forêt en hurlant. La terre, soudain, _tremblait_, poussant les mercenaires à s'écarter de Dean, la peur au ventre.

En face d'eux, à la place de l'homme, se tenait soudain un dragon aux écailles noires, ses yeux bleus brûlants, ses ailes ouvertes derrière lui avec menace et sa queue énorme fouettant le sol.

Les mercenaires déguerpirent aussitôt.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, suspendues à un fil. Lentement, le ciel azur réapparut; la tempête se calma. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, les oiseaux se remirent à chanter, la forêt bruissant de vie.

Le dragon regardait Dean.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il se rapprocha. Baissant sa tête fuselée et gracieuse vers lui, il effleura sa joue de son museau.

Dean hoqueta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, il vit qu'il était guéri.

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

Les mots avaient fusé tout seuls de la bouche du chasseur, tremblants. Dean releva la tête, et le regard du dragon, doux sur lui, serra une vieille chose au fond de lui dont Dean ne pensait plus avoir besoin. Une vieille chose battante qui devait être son coeur.

Dean avala difficilement. Ses yeux brûlaient.

Un soupir, et le dragon rafraîchit son visage, se rapprochant une fois de plus. Dean ferma les paupières. Le sourire, sur ses lèvres, naquit sans son autorisation.

- Castiel.

Dean rouvrit les yeux.

- Enchanté, Cas. Moi, c'est Dean.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin: **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis en train de me dire que, peut-être, si je suis inspirée, je pourrais écrire plus sur cet univers. :)


End file.
